


Son identité

by melissacarstairs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boucle Temporelle, Horror, Liaison - Freeform, Multi, OOC, OS, Trahison - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissacarstairs/pseuds/melissacarstairs
Summary: UA / OS: Pansy Parkinson était la deuxième femme la plus célèbre de toute l’Angleterre. Pourtant, Pansy Parkinson était énigmatique, on ne savait, au final, que très peu de choses sur elle. Hermione Granger comptait bien percer à jour le mystère qu’elle représentait, même si elle devait en perdre la raison dans le processus.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson / Hermione
Kudos: 1





	Son identité

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui sont probablement passées sous le radar. J'espère que la lecture sera tout de même plaisante. Si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et il a une suite qui sera postée sous un autre nom donc soyez attentif eheh. Bonne lecture.

**Titre: Son identité**

**Rating: M / OOC**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive et malheureuse de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Qui es-tu Pansy Parkinson ?**

_Ce nom que l'on entend sur toutes les lèvres, qui reste et vous laisse un goût âcre et amer. Vous devez être familier avec le nom de Panspy Parkinson, mais la connaissez-vous vraiment? Que savez-vous sur la femme qu'est et a été Pansy Parkinson ?_

_Les informations que vous savez, vous public, les voici. Pansy Parkinson est une jeune femme adulte tout à fait accomplie que l'on qualifie généralement comme bénie des Dieux et cela sans la moindre nuance d'exagération ou de moquerie. Car, en toute transparence, c'est ce qu'elle est, et plusieurs facteurs peuvent expliquer pourquoi cette constatation est loin d'être une figure de style visant à exagérer la réalité pour lui donner du relief._

_Tout d'abord, Pansy Parkinson fait partie de ces individus particulièrement rares et chanceux dont la beauté froide en est effrayante. Ses traits sont si épurés, et peut-être trop lisses et parfaits à l'image de ces statues grecques que l'on peut voir au musée du Louvres, ils comme figés par cette même perfection qui vous fait sentir insignifiant. Et à raison, parce qu'insignifiant, face à cette femme, nous le sommes tous. Car, n'est-elle pas seulement physiquement avantagée, mais elle possède aussi cette superbe, cette élégance si rare que les plus grands de ce monde possèdent. Ses gestes sont si gracieux, que la chose la plus anodine, comme par exemple poignarder son mari infidèle, prend l'allure de la tâche la plus noble, la plus royale et la plus luxueuse qui soit. Et donc, face à elle, vous vous sentiriez tout diminués, nuisibles ou invisibles._

_Dans un second temps, vous auriez beau être l'humain le plus intelligent, le plus cultivé et le plus doué qui soit, vous restez face à elle, un nuisible, un moins que rien. Face à elle, n'importe quel humain est rabaissé et cela au premier et unique contact avec sa personne. Parce que cet unique instant aura suffi pour qu'elle sache tout de vous, quand quoi que vous fassiez elle ne restera au mieux qu'un mystère pour vous. Rien n'échappe à son regard moqueur, pas même vos secrets les enfouis, vos désirs les plus inavouables ou encore vos peurs plus profondes. Pansy Parkinson est, après tout, dotée d'une intelligence et d'une capacité d'analyse effrayantes, qui lui permettaient de complètement cerner ses congénères sans fournir le moindre effort._

_À la vue de ces informations, on peut penser qu'aucun être aussi fourbe, aussi perfide soit-il ne puisse être capable de se jouer d'elle, de la tromper sans qu'elle ne le sache ou le veuille. En effet, il faut être rusé, fin menteur et habile manipulateur ne serait-ce que pour lui cacher sa véritable nature. Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'être plus exceptionnel ou intelligent qu'elle l'est pour réussir cet exploit. En réalité, il suffisait d'être un extraordinairement mauvais afin de lui nuire. Mais plus encore, il fallait être foncièrement maléfique, époustouflant et démoniaque pour être capable de la faire tomber amoureuse._

_Bénie des Dieux_ _comme elle l'est de par sa beauté, son élégance, son intelligence et sa fortune, Pansy a toujours eu de nombreux prétendants. Pourtant, jamais aucun être humain ne s'est montré digne d'intérêt et encore moins du sien. Aucun, sauf lui. Elle l'avait rencontré sur les bancs de l'université et, si pour lui ça avait été une évidence, il avait fallu à Pansy quelques années pour réaliser qu'elle avait trouvé en lui l'amour d'une vie. Cet homme, qui avait réussi l'exploit de la faire tomber follement amoureuse, était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et en ce sens il la complétait. Là où elle n'est que perfection, lui n'est rien de plus qu'une simple ébauche dont les imperfections achevaient de lui donner un semblant de réel, un je ne-sais-quoi d'humain. Si Pansy Parkinson avait été les pleines marbrées d'une montagne, lui aurait été le ciel noir qui la contemple et la parfait. Ils sont indéniablement faits l'un pour l'autre, celui qui vous dit le contraire est fou, idiot ou les deux._

_Alors, comment en étaient-ils arrivé là?_

Le regard brun méprisant d'Hermione Granger étudiait la page noircie de mots comme si elle avait commis la plus grande offense jamais commise à son encontre. Ces mots, les siens, étaient fades, ils manquaient de voluptés et ne faisaient pas honneur à l'Histoire qu'elle tentait de dépeindre. Une histoire de trahison, de peine, mais aussi d'amour et de luxure. Une histoire qui mêlait son destin à celui des Parkinson de la plus énigmatique des façons.

Alors, puisque ses mots ne savaient lui rendre honneur elle les effaçait pour la dix-huitième fois. Et elle recommençait à chercher les mots justes pour brosser le portrait complexe de la femme qu'était Pansy Parkinson.

« Qui êtes-vous, Pansy Parkinson ? » marmonnait-elle en tapotant sa cigarette non allumée d'un air distrait, un tic qu'elle avait développé depuis le début de sa relation avec Théodore il y a bientôt deux ans.

\- La femme la plus recherchée du pays ? Hasarda la voix rauque de son colocataire qui lui ôta un hoquet de surprise.

Harry James Potter, son meilleur ami depuis douze ans et colocataire depuis cinq, était vautré dans leur canapé comme un pantin désarticulé. Le nid d'oiseau qui décorait son crâne et ses vêtements mal arrangés lui donnaient constamment l'impression qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un cadavre ambulant. Impression accentuée par son teint cireux, ses cernes abracadabrantes et sa manie de se déplacer avec son rat — Malfoy.

\- Recherchée ? S'étonna-t-elle en déposant sa cigarette non allumée sur un cendrier plein à craquer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois journaliste, Hermione. Avait-il répondu d'un ton las qui avait arraché un soupire encore plus las à son amie.

\- Techniquement, je ne le suis pas encore, Harry.

Il lui restait encore bien des années d'études et de recherches avant de ne pouvoir gagner ce titre tant convoité. Elle avait bien du retard sur ses congénères pour une histoire stupide d'agression et de harcèlement, sans cela, elle serait très probablement la journaliste la plus prometteuse de sa génération.

\- Eh bien, Luna présentait le journal et …

\- Luna ! Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix grincheuse en se retournant lentement pour observer son ami de son air méprisant et dégoûté.

\- Oui, Luna.

\- Sais-tu ce que cette décervelée a fait, Harry ? Le sais-tu ?

\- Non, Hermione, je t'en prie éclaire moi de ton lumineux savoir ? Avait-il soupiré en levant, très, théâtralement les yeux au ciel. »

Hermione avait sciemment ignoré ce fait pour prendre sa voix de journaliste et conter l'histoire la plus tragique de sa courte vie.

« L'histoire prend place lorsque nous étions en deuxième année de journalisme. Avait-elle annoncé dramatiquement en faisant tourner sa chaise pour plus de sensationnel.

\- Cet hiver-là, lorsque le froid engourdissait tous nos membres, Luna Lovegood a fait quelque chose de cruel, quelque chose de vile et parfaitement détestable.

Hermione, qui avait délibérément pris une pause dans son récit, observait Harry de ses grands yeux brun visiblement dans l'expectative. Harry l'avait observé en retour pendant de très très longues secondes, bien décidé à lui tenir tête, avant de céder face à ses hochements de tête agacés.

\- Mais qu'a-t-elle pu bien faire, Hermione? Soupira-t-il d'une voix étonnement aigüe. Je te conjure de me sortir des néants de mon ignorance. Avait-il presque hurlée en se laissant presque tombé du canapé comme le corps désarticulé qu'il était.

Il avait laissé Hermione toute pantelante avec le grotesque de sa réaction, elle en avait d'ailleurs les yeux brillants. Hermione adorait le sensationnel et ça Harry l'avait parfaitement intégré.

\- Harry … Avait-elle murmuré, émue.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son ordinateur, non pas pour l'effet scénique, mais pour allumer sa cigarette trop longtemps délaissée. Elle profita quelques secondes de son goût rance, s'en lavant presque la bouche avec, avant d'en recracher la fumée.

\- Ce qu'a fait Luna, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. J'avais un scoop, inédit, quelque chose qui aurait fait décoller ma carrière. As-tu entendu parler du Malfoy Gate?

\- NON?! S'écria son meilleur ami en prenant son visage complètement défiguré par le choc entre ses mains tremblantes. Le Malfoy Gate c'était toi?

\- Ça aurait pu, si Luna n'avait pas…

La voix d'Hermione avait produit l'un de ces affreux trémolos qu'elle dédaignait. Elle dût reprendre une bouffée de cigarette pour se donner contenance. Harry la dévisageait de son grand regard émeraude inquiet.

\- Prend ton temps, Hermione.

\- Il a fallu que ce soir-là, Luna, attire toute l'attention sur elle. De tous les jours de l'année, soit 365, elle choisisse ce jour-là pour se faire larguer.

\- Quelle femme cruelle. Commenta-t-il en se levant, son rat sagement positionné dans la poche de sa chemise et son sac en main. Je dois aller en cours, tu penses pouvoir t'en remettre toute seule?

Hermione fit la chose la plus dramatique qui soit, sa main caressa son petit front comme si elle s'apprêtait à défaillir, criant de sa petite voix:

\- Disparais, vite! Laisse-moi dans ma dévastatrice mélancolie vil chenapan.

Son chevelu colocataire lui lança un dernier regard consterné avant d'attraper son manteau d'un geste las et de prendre la fuite. Et, Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule à fixer la page blanche de son document word avec mépris, la même éternelle question en tête; Pansy Parkinson, qui êtes-vous?

Pansy Parkinson était une femme compliquée, dure à analyser, et oui, peut-être qu'Hermione était légèrement obsédée par cette femme. Certains auraient d'ailleurs qualifiés cette obsession de malsaine. Mais, comme le disait sa professeure de Sociologie des médias et du journalisme, Bellatrix Lestrange, un sujet n'était pas passionnant tant qu'il ne nous privait pas de notre santé mentale. Et, Pansy Parkinson était avant tout une femme passionnante. Tout comme l'était sa professeure, Bellatrix. Hermione avait beaucoup de respect pour cette femme dont la carrière en tant que journaliste était un modèle pour elle. À l'âge de vingt-trois ans seulement elle avait dévoilé l'un des secrets les mieux gardés d'Angleterre.

Depuis la fin des années 1990, sévissait partout dans le pays une secte aux idéaux racistes et arriérées, coupable de plusieurs crimes et dont l'influence ne cessait de grandir. Cette journaliste, après avoir enquêté des années durant fut capable de révéler au monde entier et à l'Angleterre avant tout que le leader et fondateur de cette secte n'était autre que le secrétaire d'État aux affaires étrangères et du Commonwealth; le Lord Tom Jedusor. Cela avait fait un véritable scandale, d'autant plus qu'il avait dès lors complètement disparu de la circulation. Aujourd'hui encore, le Lord Tom Jedusor était l'un des hommes les plus recherchés par interpole. Hermione avait été si marquée et fascinée par cette histoire qu'elle avait lu l'article de sa professeure religieusement tous les soirs pendant trois ans. Aujourd'hui, elle le connaissait par cœur. Il lui arrivait parfois de le réciter comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra pour se donner un peu de courage.

Cette histoire avait failli ne jamais voir le jour. Au départ, Bellatrix Lestrange écrivait un article tout à fait passionnant sur le nouveau décret proposé par le conseil de la Reine. Ce décret avait pour but de réduire l'immigration toujours croissante sur le territoire. Elle avait prévu une analyse factuelle et sociétale de l'immigration, et ses conséquences sur le territoire pour prouver le caractère xénophobe de cette mesure. C'est au cours de ses recherches qu'elle avait fait la rencontre du Lord. Malgré son grand professionnalisme elle avait été charmée par cet homme au fort charisme, elle l'avait écrit elle-même qu'elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde, qu'elle se serait jetée du haut d'une falaise ou qu'elle aurait renié tout ce en quoi elle croyait si cela avait pu lui plaire. Il l'avait courtisé, lui avait fait perdre le sens des mesures et de la réalité. Et elle s'était retrouvée mêlée à leur secte et ses idéaux immondes aussi simplement. Il avait fallu des années de mensonges, de blessures et de trahisons pour que Bellatrix ouvre les yeux sur ce qui se passait vraiment. Hermione adorait ce passage de l'histoire, quand la femme blessée, trahie et humiliée, se relève et montre au sombre idiot qui lui a fait cela qu'il ne faut pas se jouer du « sexe faible ». Il avait ruiné trois années de sa vie et en échange elle avait détruit la sienne.

Hermione se retrouvait beaucoup dans cette histoire, car comme sa professeure c'est en enquêtant sur un sujet tout à fait banal, qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de l'homme de sa vie, Théodore. Ils fêteraient d'ailleurs leur troisième anniversaire de rencontre dans quelques jours. Et puis, il l'avait guidé vers le sujet qui l'obsédait tant aujourd'hui, Pansy Parkinson. Il s'était interrogé sur le mystère du rayonnement national de Pansy Parkinson et lui avait même posé des questions dessus, vu qu'elle était journaliste elle aurait surement les réponses avait-il dit. C'est là, en rencontrant un cul-de-sac qu'Hermione avait mis toute son énergie à étudier, analyser et comprendre Pansy parkinson.

La ressemble entre son histoire d'amour et celle de sa professeure s'achevait là. Théodore Nott n'avait jamais détruit les trois dernières années de sa vie, au contraire, il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un amour, le roc qui la soutenait dans toutes ces épreuves et Hermione lui en était si reconnaissante. Il l'avait tellement épaulé quand elle avait dû recommencer sa deuxième année de journalisme pour la énième fois. Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir tout ruiner, de briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux en milliers de petits morceaux dont elle se servirait pour défrayer la chronique. À l'image de sa professeure elle rêvait d'écrire un article qui marquerait littéralement sa génération et qui ferait que son nom soit prononcé avec une certaine révérence.

\- Patience, Hermione. Se sermonna-t-elle en observant les cendres de sa cigarette s'évanouir dans son cendrier.

Hermione Granger rêvait sans cesse de grandeur, si bien qu'elle ne prêtait, bien trop souvent, pas assez attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce qui n'était, évidemment, pas idéale quand on rêvait de devenir, une bonne, journaliste. Oui, elle rêvait de grandeur, elle en rêvait à en perdre la tête, à en perde toute notion de mesure. Beaucoup avaient jugé ses recherches et son travail sur Pansy Parkinson sans intérêt, hasardeux et quelconques. Mais, Pansy Parkinson était un mystère, toute l'Angleterre la connaissait sans savoir qui elle était vraiment. Tant de secrets et d'inconnus planaient dans l'équation de sa vie, ce qui était suspicieux quand on était la seconde personne la plus connue du royaume. Cela cachait quelque chose d'encore plus grave que l'affaire Voldemort, Hermione en était persuadée. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais abandonné, pas même quand elles ne rencontraient que des impasses et des fausses pistes. Pas même quand, après deux ans de travail acharné elle n'avait pas récolté plus de trois informations essentielles sur cette femme;

Premièrement, Pansy Parkinson était très certainement la personne la mieux protégée d'Angleterre après la reine elle-même. Hermione l'avait appris dès son troisième jour d'investigation, alors qu'elle tentait de la filer le plus discrètement possible. Ses gardes, en plus de l'avoir repéré avec une rapidité presque humiliante, l'avaient tant terrorisé qu'elle n'était plus sortie de chez elle pendant près de deux semaines. Harry avait dû faire les courses pour eux et avait tant haït cela qu'il l'avait inscrit à des cours de self-défense. Résultat de cette expérience, Hermione avait un crochet du droit dévastateur.

Deuxièmement, les informations exploitables sur Pansy Parkinson étaient distillées au compte-goutte. Par exemple, une rapide recherche sur le net vous apprenait qu'elle était mariée depuis plus de sept ans à un homme dont on ne connaissait pas même le nom. Il était tout simplement inconnu au bataillon et à l'heure actuelle Hermione n'avait toujours aucune idée de qu'il était et de à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

Enfin, toute personne proche de Pansy Parkinson avait dû signer un accord de confidentialité véritablement dissuasif. Les quelques personnes proches des Parkinson qu'elle avait pu débusquer avaient refuser de lui révéler la moindre information utile au sujet d'eux.

Même après deux années de travail, Pansy Parkinson restait un mystère insolvable pour Hermione.

\- Pas croyable, soupira-t-elle en attrapant distraitement son paquet de cigarette.

Elle s'apprêtait à en sortir la dernière survivante quand elle remarqua enfin l'état de ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang, un sang poisseux qui n'était pas le sien puisqu'elle n'avait mal nul part. En observant son entourage plus attentivement il était évident qu'elle en était couverte depuis bien longtemps. Les tâches de sang présentent sur les touches de son clavier, son paquet de cigarette et son bureau étaient complètement sèche. Hermione alluma sa dernière cigarette en proie à un grand trouble intérieur. Si ce sang n'était pas le sien; À qui appartenait-il? Comment s'était-il retrouvé là? Qu'avait-elle fait? Et pourquoi Harry ne l'avait-il pas prévenu?

Elle observait la fumée qui l'entourait pensivement, mais rien dans sa mémoire n'indiquait qu'elle ait pu commettre un crime quelconque. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment ce sang était arrivé là et, à vrai dire, elle était bien plus concernée par son article que par cela. Elle se leva avec lassitude avant de laisser son mégot encore brûlant dans la pile de cendre qui contenait les cadavres de ses congénères. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du sang qui lui picotait la peau et découvrir sans surprise que son visage était lui aussi couvert de sang. Elle se fit penser à cette fille dans ce film d'horreur dont elle ne se rappelait jamais le nom et cette pensée la fit sourire. La vue d'une Hermione couverte de sang et toute souriante aurait été bouleversante pour quiconque l'aurait vu.

Alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, après avoir passé les dernière quarante-cinq minutes à frotter sa peau à sang pour en retirer la crasse, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ou plus précisément un nom. Théodore Nott. Son instinct lui dictait quelque chose, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, elle ne faisait que l'effleurer des doigts sans succès. Elle observa la serviette rouge de sang qu'elle tenait dans les mains, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa cervelle brumeuse quand quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais le sang sur sa serviette, le mystère qu'était Pansy Parkinson, tout cela avait un lien avec Théodore Nott. Elle abandonna sa serviette poisseuse sur le sol pour se précipiter sur son ordinateur.

Elle avait passé plus de trois heures à éplucher la toile à la recherche de la moindre information sur lui. Mais, après ses recherches intenses, Hermione était laissée avec un seul et amer constat: Théodore Nott n'existait pas. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace de lui sur la toile, absolument aucun renseignement. Et, ce constat la fit penser à Pansy Parkinson, elle aussi avait une présence presque invisible sur la toile. Un lien étrange et insaisissable se fit dans son esprit entre les deux. Deux secondes après que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit, Hermione dévalait les marches de l'escalier, son sac sur le dos et son téléphone en main pour confirmer ses soupçons. Elle en était presque à son quarante-cinquième appel quand elle atteignit enfin la rue où se trouvait le manoir des Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson était une femme énigmatique et inapprochable, Hermione n'avait de cesse de se le dire. Mais, si Pansy était si inapprochable, si cette femme était si inaccessible, pourquoi Hermione se trouvait-elle dans son allée sans qu'aucun garde ne vienne l'arrêter. Pourquoi était-elle capable d'ouvrir l'immense et lourde porte d'entrée de son manoir sans qu'on ne cherche à l'en empêcher.

Hermione fût prise de vertiges face à l'immensité de cet habitat. Tout y était trop grand et top luxueux, mais tout était aussi froid, aseptisé et faux. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le téléphone qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, un vieux modèle qui ne pouvait même pas prendre de photos, et Hermione se sentit douloureusement diminuée. Elle le rangea rageusement dans son sac où elle fût surprise de trouver plusieurs armes. Elle en sortit un immense couteau, un nœud à la poitrine quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si Pansy Parkinson était si exceptionnelle et inaccessible qu'on le prétendait, pourquoi son destin était-il lié à une fille aussi banale qu'Hermione? Si Pansy Parkinson était au dessus de ses comparses à tous les niveaux, pourquoi se trouvait-elle au même niveau qu'Hermione?

D'un point de vu extérieur Hermione avait l'air complètement folle avec son regard exorbité, ses cheveux en batailles et le couteau qu'elle brandissait, tandis qu'elle arpentait les pièces à toute allure. Peut-être que Pansy Parkinson avait fait d'elle son pion, qu'elle était sous son contrôle depuis le début. Et, cette idée la rendait complètement hors d'elle. Elle avait probablement traversé la moitié du manoir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une image qui finit de l'achever.

Hermione avait complètement perdu pied à la vue d'un immense tableau représentant le si secret et mystérieux couple Parkinson. Elle avait reconnu Pansy Parkinson à la seconde où son regard avait effleuré le tableau, entre sa coupe, ses traits divins et son regard moqueur, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. À leur façon de poser et à la vue des alliances qui se trouvaient sur leur main, il n'était pas difficile de déduire que l'homme à ses côtés était son mari: Théodore Nott. Qui n'était autre que le petit-ami d'Hermione. Dire que ce tableau l'avait bouleversé était bien en deçà de la réalité. Si un rire cristallin ne l'avait pas distrait elle aurait probablement poignardé ce tableau à mort. Mais, elle avait entendu si beau que ses entrailles en étaient toutes retournées et elle avait alors tout oublié de ce tableau.

Il lui avait simplement suffit de se retourner pour trouver la source de ce son harmonieux. Elle était là, dans toute sa splendeur. Si altière, si charismatique que tout autour d'elle avait l'air petit, minuscule, insignifiant en comparaison. Elle était si élégante dans sa robe de soirée rouge, qu'elle avait accompagnée de ces longs gants blancs qu'Hermione voyait bien souvent sur les personnes de son rang. Contrairement à Hermione, chaque détail de son apparence était soigné; allant de la façon dont ses cheveux encadraient son visage pour le mettre en valeur à celle dont sa cigarette soulignait la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Hermione était si émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle en avait lâchée sa lame de surprise. Elle était là, dans toute sa répugnante perfection, dévisageant Hermione de son regard moqueur. Elle était là et Hermione était incapable de bouger ou bien même de penser, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer celle qui l'avait obsédé pendant si longtemps. Pansy Parkinson l'observait d'une façon si intense et silencieuse qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une sorcière sur un bûchée, s'enflammant et se tordant de douleur sous le regard curieux de ses spectateurs. Hermione adorait cette sensation. Les yeux de Pansy finirent par se poser sur la lame qui lui avait échappé des mains et un sourire narquois habilla son si beau, si parfait, visage. Cela fit sortir Hermione de sa transe.

« Que croyais-tu, Hermione Granger? Que c'était le prince charmant? Que tu vivais ta grande histoire d'amour? Lui dit pour la première fois Pansy Parkinson d'un ton dédaigneux. Le rire qui s'en suivi fut encore plus dédaigneux, Hermione ne pensait pas que ce soit possible.

\- Laisse moi rire… Se moqua-t-elle, tapotant l'excédent de cendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cette histoire d'amour est la tienne? Toi, crois-tu que parce que tu étais là avant cela signifie que ta présence à ses côtés est la plus légitime? Lui répondit Hermione d'une voix grave.

\- Lui et moi, petite, sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, ma grande, si ta personne avait pu le contenter, nous n'en serions pas là.

\- Alors, tu crois que tout cela est de ma faute ? Qu'il manquait un petit je-ne-sais quoi chez moi que l'on peut trouver chez toi ? S'étonna Pansy en dévisageant Hermione comme si elle était complètement folle.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te compléter.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Parce que ma place est ici, auprès de lui.

\- Bien, si tu penses que ta place est ici. Rit-elle en se levant de sa chaise avec tant de dignité qu'Hermione en fut momentanément éblouie. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits au cours de cette conversation.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

La démarche de Pansy était à la fois souple et élégante, elle donnait l'impression que l'espace dans lequel elle évoluait avait été façonné dans le seul but de sublimer ses pas. La lumière qui éclairait adroitement le long couloir qu'elle traversait avait été faite pour découper sa silhouette comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange, d'une œuvre d'art ou des deux à la fois. La poignée de porte qu'elle tournait galamment avait été sculptée dans le cristal le plus pur, bien pal en comparaison de sa belle peau laiteuse. La brise légère qui s'engouffrait dans sa penderie à travers ses immenses fenêtres ne servait qu'à faire voleter sa sublime chevelure, lui donnant un air presque irréel. Comme si Pansy Parkinson n'était qu'une apparition destinée à bouleverser la vie de cette jeune fille. Le porte cigarette que la jeune femme tenait entre ses longs doigts se retrouva perché entre ses fines lèvres peinturées de la plus élégantes des manières. À la constatation que ce geste anodin, meurtrier et d'ordinaire vulgaire aux yeux du monde, était au contraire signe d'élégance chez la jeune femme, les mains d'Hermione devinrent moites. Quelque chose dans ce détail l'agaçait, mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'agaçait autant. Hermione essuya maladroitement ses mains sur les pans de son jean aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, mais rien n'échappait au regard scrutateur de Pansy Parkinson. La jeune femme s'installa sur un siège finement ouvragé qui faisait l'angle de ses grandes fenêtres avec l'élégance qui la caractérisait, puis déclara d'une voix autoritaire qui ne souffrirait d'aucun refus ;

Déshabille-toi. »

Hermione eut un léger sursaut face à la demande inattendue de la jeune femme, puis son regard brun dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec toute la haine dont elle était capable, c'est-à-dire très peu si on devait la comparée à Pansy. Les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme se déformèrent en une ligne dure et désagréable qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : Hermione avait pris une décision. Quelque chose de banal et anodin pour le commun des mortels, mais chez Hermione Granger cela voulait dire qu'il fallait dompter marée et vent avant de la voir changer d'avis.

« Il en est hors de question ! S'insurgea-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, presque étranglée ».

La réaction, ou plutôt son manque, de Pansy Parkinson ne fit qu'accentuer le trouble de la jeune fille qui sentait son cœur battre anormalement vite. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce fait, n'aurait rien signifié de plus que la preuve physique d'une confusion mentale. Pour l'esprit d'Hermione Granger, qui avait le besoin irrépressible de rationaliser absolument tous les faits de son existence les battements assourdissants de son cœur, la moiteur de ses mains, les frissons qui lui brûlaient l'épiderme étaient la preuve d'une réalité qu'elle avait elle-même établie quelques heures plus tôt. Pansy Parkinson, la femme face à elle, l'épouse de son petit-ami, était une femme dangereuse. Son esprit et son corps étaient en accord sur ce fait. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à lui obéir aveuglément, peu importe les conséquences. Un panache de fumée s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un pas souple et rapide pour contourner Hermione. Hermione put sentir son souffle frais sur sa nuque alors que la jeune femme lui susurrait de sa voix de séductrice ;

« Je sais ce que tu as en tête, Hermione Granger.

Le souffle frais de Pansy Parkinson sur la peau délicate et humide de sa nuque se réverbéra sur l'ensemble de son corps, comme si une brise possessive l'enveloppait dans son étreinte jalouse. Hermione ne savait comment s'en défaire, alors que ce souffle frais brimait sa capacité de concentration.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle violemment en essayant de mettre plus de distance entre elles.

Pourtant, plus elle s'éloignait, plus elle avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans la fraîcheur moite de son souffle. Elle pouvait le sentir sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, sur son ventre que son long t-shirt couvrait, sur ses cuisses tremblantes, sur sa gorge découverte. Elle pouvait même le sentir titiller la plante de ses pieds, la poussant à faire demi-tour, à retrouver l'étreinte pétulante de la jeune épouse.

« Je sais tout de toi, Hermione. Fit-elle remarquer d'un ton si assuré qu'Hermione Granger faillit douter.

Douter du fait qu'elle était une femme incomprise, mystérieuse pour la plupart de ses comparses. Une femme que l'on ne pouvait pas décrypter et cela malgré des années d'observation et de travail acharné. Pansy Parkinson ne savait rien d'elle, elle ne savait rien de ses désirs profondément enfouis et cachés, elle ne savait rien de ses peurs exubérantes, des renflements de son âme. Elle ne savait pas qui était la véritable Hermione Granger, celle que le monde avait mutilé, que le monde avait façonné de sorte qu'elle soit dissimulée sous un masque informe.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux. Continua la femme d'une voix douce et rêveuse, qui rappela à la jeune femme le ton que prenait sa mère pour lui conter des histoires.

Pansy Parkinson lui contait son histoire, la genèse de ce qu'elle était censée être. Hermione pouvait voir la fumée blanchâtre qui s'échappait de ses lèvres rouges dans la périphérie de son champ de vision. Cette image ne fit qu'amplifier cette impression que Pansy Parkinson lui contait une histoire, une histoire qui était la sienne, qui ne demandait qu'à être écrite et vécue.

\- Tu veux être à ma place. Tu veux quitter ta peau pour prendre la mienne, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme tremblante.

Le souffle tremblant d'Hermione lui apportait à peine assez d'air pour respirer, la pièce n'en contenait pas assez, elle était beaucoup trop petite et elle rapetissait sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme. À l'image de cette pièce, anormalement minuscule pour deux êtres humains, son corps était beaucoup trop petit pour contenir les battements de son cœur affolé.

\- C'est faux ! Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Hermione agrippait fermement les pans de son t-shirt dans l'espoir de dissimuler à Pansy Parkinson les tremblements de ses membres. Mais, comme elle s'en doutait, cela n'avait pas échappé à son regard inquisiteur. Les mouvements de la jeune femme dans le champ périphérique de sa vision retinrent son attention. Mais, dès lors que la jeune femme lui fit à nouveau face Hermione se borna à fermer les yeux comme si elle avait peur d'être transpercée par le regard de Méduse.

\- Dis-moi, Hermione. Quel a été l'élément déclencheur ? S'intéressa Pansy en dévisageant la jeune femme. Elle n'obtenu aucune réponse.

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle délicat sur sa joue et sans même s'en rendre compte elle l'avait recueilli sur sa langue. Il avait le goût amer de la cigarette, doux du vin et la saveur exquise du pouvoir — une saveur qu'elle avait eu du mal à reconnaître.

\- Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui, pas avant, tu aies décidé que tu serais Pansy Parkinson ? Madame Nott? Essaya-t-elle de son timbre le plus riche et le plus persuasif.

Pansy observa les traits fins et tiraillés du somptueux visage d'Hermione comme s'il s'agissait de la pellicule d'un film. Un film fascinant qui lui raconterait une histoire tragique, mais si magnifique qu'elle ne saurait se lasser de le regarder. Les paupières de la jeune fille papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant que son regard déterminé ne déstabilise très légèrement Pansy. Elle y chercha, et fini par y trouver, quelques lueurs de peurs, de trouble ou de quoi que ce soit qui lui infère une totale domination.

\- Je ne le veux pas !

\- Je ne le savais pas, murmura-t-elle plus bas. »

Hermione crut apercevoir un léger sourire déformer les lèvres de Pansy Parkinson avant que celle-ci ne se glisse de nouveau derrière elle, que ses membres ne recouvrent ceux d'Hermione dans une étreinte similaire à celle d'un reptile. Ses lèvres trouvèrent leur place auprès de l'oreille de la jeune femme et cette fois Hermione aurait pu jurer que son souffle frais les enveloppait toutes deux de la tête aux pieds. Sa voix était douce, envoûtante et enivrante lorsqu'elle lui murmura ;

« Glisse-toi dans ma peau. Prend ma place, approprie-toi mon âme, mes pensées, tout de moi. Prend absolument tout sur ton passage, ne laisse qu'une seule substance derrière toi. (Ses doigts entouraient ceux d'Hermione de sorte à ce qu'elles tiennent toute deux son porte-cigarette). Ne laisse que mon enveloppe charnelle derrière toi.

Hermione avait l'impression que la fumée que recrachait Pansy Parkinson embuait son esprit, car elle ne pouvait formuler aucune pensée cohérente. Elle ne savait analyser les réactions de son propre corps, elle ne saurait dire avec exactitude si ses membres tremblaient de peur ou si sa peau se couvraient de délicieux frissons. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux, plisser les paupières jusqu'à ce que des points blancs troublent ses ténèbres, les mots de Pansy Parkinson, ses membres, son étreinte insidieuse lui faisaient perdre pied.

\- Q… Quoi ? Susurra-t-elle d'une voix presque brisée.

\- Prend ma place, Hermione. L'invita-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse à travers laquelle son nom prenait les sonorités d'une symphonie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Deviens Pansy Parkinson.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne me complètes pas, tu n'es pas la matière qui colmate la brèche de ce que je suis. Théodore me complète, lui. Théodore colmate la brèche de mes défauts, aplani mes buttes, enrichi la fadeur de mon être. Mais, toi, Hermione Granger…

Les longs doigts de Pansy Parkinson guidèrent sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres où elle lui présenta sa cigarette. Pansy fit rouler la fumée sous sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un vin à l'arôme âcre. Puis, ses lèvres se posèrent presque sur la peau d'Hermione que la fumée qu'elle recrachait survolait.

\- Tu es le parfait reflet de ce que je suis. Mon âme et la tienne ne font qu'une. Nous ne formons qu'un seul être, tu es celle que je suis. »

Pansy savourait chacune des réactions d'Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'un met rare et délicieux qu'elle était à la seule à connaître. Elle pouvait presque sentir son arôme sur ses papilles, pétillant et frais, se mélangeant parfaitement au goût amer de sa cigarette. Elle se délectait de ce moment. Hermione secouait la tête, l'idée que Pansy Parkinson lui présentait était folle, insensée et faisait trembler les fondations de son esprit cartésien.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. Tout ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama-t-elle le souffle court.

\- Ça en a un. Tu ne le vois pas encore. »

L'écho de la voix de Pansy Parkinson résonnait dans la pièce comme si la jeune femme se tenait à des années-lumière d'Hermione. La réverbération lointaine de ses mots, leur mélodicité et le ton de sa voix se répercutaient sur les os de la jeune femme et les faisait vibrer avec une nouvelle tonalité, d'une intensité qui lui avait été jusqu'alors inconnue.

« Je ne peux pas être toi. C'est impossible.

\- Tu es tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je n'ai jamais été. »

Un changement imperceptible s'était opéré dans l'esprit d'Hermione Granger, une idée lointaine et vaporeuse, qui lui échappait totalement avait pris ses marques. Hermione ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Son esprit beaucoup trop rationnel pour les propos incohérents de Pansy s'acharnait à enfouir tout raisonnement de ce type dans les sombres ténèbres de sa cervelle, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu la brèche. Une brèche, si infime soit-elle, était tout ce dont Pansy Parkinson avait eu besoin pour faire imploser les fondations solides de son esprit.

« Ça n'a pas plus de sens…

\- Ça en avait, pourtant… (Les mains de Pansy Parkinson se plaquèrent sur ses tempes). Quand tu as formulé ces pensées dans ton esprit. »

Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais elle pouvait presque voir les murs se renfermer sur elles. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'elle devait son équilibre précaire à l'étreinte de Pansy Parkinson.

« Prend ma place, Hermione.

\- Si je suis celle que tu es, pourquoi prendrais-je ta place? Ne suis-je pas déjà toi?

\- Pas tout à fait. »

Pansy Parkinson fit glisser ses doigts frais sur la peau brûlante d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que sa main repose au-dessus de son cœur. Hermione eut peur qu'elle se rende compte de l'allure anormalement rapide à laquelle son cœur battait. Mais, si elle l'avait remarqué, elle ne fit aucun commentaire dessus.

« Ici. Dit-elle en faisant pression sur le cœur d'Hermione. Ici, tu es celle que je suis. Mais, il te manque encore quelque chose, Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me manquer ?

\- Laisse-moi te le donner. »

Hermione avait gardé les yeux fermés tout le long de la conversation et ne les avait toujours pas réouverts. Elle fut donc incapable de prédire ce que Pansy Parkinson allait faire avant de ne sentir ses mains travailler sur son corps. Le tissu rugueux et désagréable de ses vêtements avait été troqué pour des matériaux plus doux et confortables. Elle crut sentir ses longs doigts dans ses boucles indomptables, mais elle aurait pu aussi bien le rêver. Hermione était perdue dans un maelström de sensations toutes plus intenses que les autres où l'espace et le temps se confondaient.

Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Ses vêtements informes et beaucoup trop grands avaient laissé place à une robe identique à celle de Pansy Parkinson. La femme la contourna adroitement et lorsque Hermione pu observer son reflet dans ce regard d'encre elle eut un mouvement de recul. Pansy Parkinson venait de façonner Hermione Granger à son image. Hermione était troublée, car pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Un sourire goguenard déformait le visage autrement impassible de Pansy Parkinson tandis qu'elle comblait la distance entre elles.

« Pansy ? S'étonna Hermione Granger alors que la jeune femme était atrocement proche d'elle.

Elle pouvait à nouveau sentir le souffle frais de Pansy Parkinson l'envelopper. Cette sensation désormais familière apaisa les battements désordonnés de son cœur. À la façon dont ce souffle léger, cette brise, la ballotait d'une émotion à une autre, Hermione avait l'impression d'être une feuille morte se laissant bercer par le vent. Mais, Pansy Parkinson n'avait rien d'une brise légère, d'une fraîche caresse un jour d'été trop chaud. Elle était le souffle glacial, mélancolique et destructeur d'un vent d'hiver. Un souffle qui arrachait la chaleur, qui pouvait anéantir tout forme de vie, mais qui apportait une beauté glaciale et immaculée à tout ce qu'il touchait. Et, c'est que Pansy Parkinson s'évertuait surement à faire avec elle. Son regard froid et éteint observait Hermione de la plus étrange des façons, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir voir.

\- Hermione Granger ?

\- Ça n'a absolument aucun sens. »

Rares étaient les personnes qui n'avaient jamais eu envie d'embrasser Pansy Parkinson et jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant Hermione n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Cependant, alors que les doigts fins de la jeune femme glissèrent sur la peau brûlante de ses joues, celle-ci eu l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à reprendre son souffle. Les goulées d'air qu'elle tentait d'avaler restaient bloquées dans sa gorge, il n'y avait rien à faire, hormis peut-être une chose folle, insensée. Une chose qu'elle avait toujours désiré au fond d'elle, Pansy Parkinson en était consciente. Lorsque Hermione agrippa sa nuque pour s'accaparer l'air qu'elle respirait, la jeune femme pris son visage entre ses mains et leur échange n'eut alors plus rien d'anodin.

Et, Hermione se retrouva transporté dans un monde qui lui était alors inconnu. Un monde caractérisé par son intensité, par la vivacité de ses couleurs et par la mélodie unique qu'il produisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être un pantin qui prenait vie sous les lèvres capricieuses de Pansy Parkinson. Comme leurs étranges échanges, ce baiser était submergeant, il envahissait chacun de ses sens, la noyait sous des vagues furieuses de frissons et de bien-être. Hermione perdait pied. Elle se perdait dans ce délicieux échange. Ses mains avaient agrippé les hanches d'Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle les avait conduites dans une danse mélancolique, bouleversante et passionnée. Une danse qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Des paysages défilaient sous ses paupières closes au rythme de leurs pas, elle découvrait un nouveau monde, un monde qui était le leur. Un monde caractérisé par sa laideur absurde et sa froideur grisante. Hermione en était bouleversée, jamais son cœur n'avait-il joué pareille mélodie que dans les bras possessifs de Pansy Parkinson. Jamais ses lèvres n'avaient été aussi gourmandes que sous les tortures de celles de Pansy Parkinson. Jamais ses pieds n'avaient été aussi dociles que dans cette danse folle que lui imposait Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, jamais n'avait-elle été aussi enivrée. Elles traversaient le manoir sans même s'en rendre compte, grisées comme elles l'étaient par ces baisers et cette danse. Leur danse folle les avait menés à leur point de rencontre où leur échange connu alors son apogée. Elles virevoltaient, elles riaient, elles s'embrassaient dans un sentiment commun d'ivresse et d'allégresse. Jamais ne s'étaient-elles senties aussi légères, aussi comprises, aussi rayonnantes. Elles étaient comme deux astres fusionnant dans un vacarme assourdissant. Tout autour d'elles n'était que chaos, peine et douleur, et pourtant, elles ne le remarquaient qu'à peine. Comment pourraient-elles y prêter attention quand un bonheur immense venait d'éclore en elles ? Plus rien n'importait, plus rien n'était digne d'intérêt, hormis les lèvres voraces qui se bataillaient le droit de conduire un baiser mortel.

Leur obsession mutuelle l'une pour l'autre, leur fascination pour le corps de l'autre, expliquait qu'elles ne fassent pas attention à ce qui les entourait. Cela expliquait pourquoi leurs mains parcouraient le corps fiévreux de l'autre sans se soucier du sang sirupeux qui recouvrait leurs vêtements. Cela expliquait pourquoi elles s'enivraient de l'odeur de l'autre sans faire attention à celle écœurante et métallique de la mort. Cela expliquait pourquoi elles dansaient dans cette immense pièce sans prêter la moindre attention à la tête défigurée de leur amant qui décorait un piquet. Elles dansaient, et elles s'oubliaient, et elles s'embrassaient, et elles s'effaçaient. Et les autres aussi.

Quand leur danse prit fin il ne restait plus rien d'elles, elles n'avaient plus de personnalité, plus d'identité, elles n'étaient plus. Elles n'étaient plus que des enveloppes corporelles obsédées par l'idée de répondre à un seul et unique besoin. Le besoin déchirant, insatiable et vital de ne faire qu'un. Elles se libérèrent de leurs entraves et achevèrent de fusionner l'une avec l'autre. Elles n'étaient finalement plus qu'une et même personne. Hermione ressentit un soulagement si intense, si vif qu'elle en était tombée à genoux les larmes aux yeux. Elle était enfin celle qu'elle avait toujours été, elle était enfin elle-même.

Hermione prit le paquet de cigarette qui baignait dans une mare de sang sur la table et découvrit avec joie que les cigarettes étaient intactes. Elle en prit une entre ses lèvres et la savoura comme si elle avait là le plus grand met jamais créé. Ses yeux vitreux se baladaient dans la pièce tandis qu'elle appréciait la texture de sa cigarette sur sa langue et finirent par se poser sur la tête décapitée de son amant. Elle l'observa sans grand intérêt. Son teint était cireux, ses yeux exorbités, ses traits défigurés par la souffrance, indice que sa mise à mort avait été lente et douloureuse. Elle observa les cheveux courts où elle aimait tant passer la main, les joues pleines qu'elle adorait mordiller et ses yeux bruns dans lesquels elle aimait à se perdre. Et, ne ressentit qu'un ennui profond. Elle écrasa son mégot décapité sur la table sans grande considération pour le chef d'œuvre ouvragé qu'elle représentait puis attrapa le sac qu'elle avait abandonné avant de quitter les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione avait un article à écrire.

Hermione se trouvait de nouveau face à son ordinateur, la même éternelle page word était ouverte et ses mots s'y écoulaient sans grande fluidité. Quelque chose lui échappait. Qui était Pansy Parkinson? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et cela même après des années de recherches. Que savait-elle sur cette femme? Pas grand chose, elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son époux. Elle tapotait sa cigarette non allumée d'un air distrait, quelque chose lui échappait. Elle était sous l'emprise d'une sensation étrange lorsqu'elle pensait à Pansy Parkinson. Une affirmation lui venait sans cesse en tête.

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas froide, bien au contraire, il se dégageait d'elle une chaleur réconfortante, elle brûlait comme l'astre qui éclairait nos jours.

« Qui êtes-vous Pansy Parkinson? Se questionna-t-elle en observant les mots qui remplissaient son document word. »

**Qui es-tu Pansy Parkinson?**

_Ce nom que l'on entend sur toutes les lèvres, qui reste et vous laisse un goût âcre et amer. Vous devez être familier avec le nom de Panspy Parkinson, mais la connaissez-vous vraiment? Que savez-vous sur la femme qu'est et a été Pansy Parkinson?_


End file.
